Navidad, dulce navidad
by Nyneve Okus
Summary: Hace tiempo que no celebra la Navidad, pero un inesperado regalo y una invitacion de su amiga Lily, hacen que decida celebrarlo a lo grande... Por ultima vez.


**Navidad, dulce navidad.**

Era día 29 de noviembre, el frío intenso empezaba a hacer evidente que el invierno ya estaba aquí. Miraba mi chocolate caliente que humeaba mientras el señor del tiempo anunciaba que se acercaba un frente frío y que las temperaturas bajarían un par de grados más. Apague la tele sin ánimo, mañana era mi ultimo día de fiesta, y aunque no haría nada en especial, tampoco me apetecía quedarme a ver nada y me fui a dormir.

Una serie de golpes en mi puerta, bastante ruidosos, me obligaron a emerger de mi sueño anestesiante y abrir la puerta en pijama. Mire a mi visitante con mala cara para hacerle ver que no era bien recibido, pero pareció que no capto la indirecta puesto que sin dejar de sonreír entro en mi casa y se sentó en el sofá, me obligue a cerrar la puerta ante el frío y me acerque al salón.

-Sabes que no me gusta que vengáis por estas fechas.

-Lo se- se quito el abrigo, la bufanda, el gorro y los guantes sin dejar de sonreír – pero… ¡Mira que encontré! Es perfecto para ti, y creo que te ayudara a empezar a superarlo.

Planto ante mis narices un calendario de adviento lleno de purpurina con un gran dibujo de un osito vestido de Papa Noel. Se lo arrebate de las manos y lo tire lejos, con furia.

-¡No hay nada que deba superar! ¿Entiendes? No quiero saber nada de la Navidad. ¡Nada!

Al ver su cara contrita, me arrepentí de lo dicho pero no lo deje traslucir, era más doloroso hacer lo contrario. Ella se levanto, fue hacia la puerta y antes de salir, me miro, no con rencor o tristeza, sino con compresión.

-Te espero el día 24 para cenar, si no vienes, lo entenderé.

La puerta se cerró con suavidad, y cuando oí el acostumbrado ruido de una desaparición, me deje caer en el sofá y enterré la cara entre mis manos, me dolía recordar, sobretodo en esta época porque a Él le encantaba celebrarlo a lo grande…

De repente, una lechuza de color canela se poso en el brazo del sofá, una nota de aire oficial colgaba de su pata, la desate y la leí con asombro, era del trabajo, decían que no me necesitaban estas navidades y que aprovechara para celebrarlo, cuando me gire para contestar, la lechuza ya había marchado. Volví a mirar la carta, parecía hecho expresamente para que no pudiera rechazar la invitación de Lily para ir a cenar el día de Navidad, suspire con resignación y fui a colgar el calendario de adviento, si iba a celebrar las fiestas, lo haría a lo grande.

Las ventanillas del calendario se iban abriendo mientras me dedicaba a decorar la casa con luces, muérdago, bolas de navidad, guirnaldas… Fui a comprar los regalos para todos, quede con mis amigos, intente pasármelo lo mejor posible, pero todo me traía dolorosos recuerdos de Él. Las peleas para abrir las ventanillas del calendario, el lio que nos hacíamos al intentar desenredar las mismas luces los dos a la vez, las compras de los adornos que estaban por toda la casa, los días interminables de tienda en tienda en busca de los regalos perfectos, sus risas, sus besos a sabor chocolate, su contagiosa alegría al ver como nevaba, los largos atardeceres envueltos en mantas…

Pronto me vi intentando volver a vivir una Navidad perfecta como las de antes, pero… Él ya no estaba, y al final del día, siempre terminaba llorando ante la cruda realidad, hacia tres años que se había ido, y no volvería.

La víspera de Nochebuena amaneció brillante y hermosa, recordé que no tenía ningún árbol bajo el cual depositar los regalos. Cuando salí en busca del abeto ideal, me encontré con un frio manto blanco que lo cubría todo, dando la impresión de que todo era nuevo y delicado, jadee con emoción, si Remus viera el paisaje que se mostraba ante mí, hubiera salido corriendo, tan feliz como un niño con zapatos nuevos. Espere la fría bola de nieve que nunca llegaría, a Remus le encantaban las batallas de nieve, e inevitablemente, siempre ganaba.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, su muerte seguía doliéndome más allá de lo soportable, muchos decían que el tiempo lo curaría, pero cada día era peor que el anterior. Eche a correr bosque adentro hasta que el cansancio me obligo a parar, caí de rodillas, ante mí se alzaba un tímido abeto de follaje oscuro, derrame mis lagrimas sobre él hasta apaciguarme, cuando me tranquilicé, decidí que aquel era el mejor árbol, y después de mucho trabajo, logre ponerlo en el salón, donde se marchitaría poco a poco igual que mi alma.

Finalmente llego Nochebuena, aparecí en la puerta de la casa de James y Lily, llevaba los regalos bajo el brazo, llame a la puerta e intente sonreír. La anfitriona abrió la puerta, y al verme, sonrió emocionada, sin acabarse de creer que estuviera allí.

-¡James! Mira quien vino.

-¡Al fin! Hacia tiempo que no venias, ya tocaba, entra, entra.

Deje los regalos debajo del árbol y me deje guiar hasta el salón, todo estaba decorado con mucha gracia, sin llegar a ser ostentoso, la gente estaba reunida alrededor de las mesas con los canapés y hablaban en un tono bajo que permitía conversar con comodidad. Me recosté en una columna y deje pasar el tiempo melancólicamente, todo me traía tantos recuerdos, tan dulces y tan crueles…

Durante la cena hable y bromee con Lily y James, aunque siempre que me relajaba, se podía percibir mi profunda tristeza y pesar. Cuando vi que podía marchar sin faltar al respeto, me despedí educadamente y huí del lugar.

Corría hacia el bosque tan rápido como podía, la tristeza y la añoranza me invadían, era doloroso estar lejos de Remus, hacia demasiado que reprimía mis emociones y esta Navidad me había echo revivir tantas cosas… Me trasforme en un perro de color negro y seguí corriendo a cuatro patas, esquivaba árboles y matorrales a toda velocidad intentando no pensar, no sentir, pero al llegar a un claro del bosque, la luz de la luna llena me ilumino, era la gota que colmo el vaso, alcé el hocico hacia el cielo y aullé desconsolado, la luna era la representación de los días en que el más dolor sentía, ese era un recuerdo que no podía soportar de ninguna de las maneras, era una noche en que el estaría sintiendo el peor de los dolores y yo estaba allí, sin sentir ningún dolor, sin intentar mitigar el suyo…

Seguí aullando mi pesar a la cruel e indiferente luna toda la noche, la nieve me rodeaba y congelaba mi pelaje, primero empecé a tener mucho frío, pero no me moví, al rato me hervía todo el cuerpo y parecía que me clavasen miles de puñales en el cuerpo, no hice nada, me merecía ese dolor. Cuando la luna empezó a desaparecer, un pesado sueño me invadió, aullé por última vez a la invisible luna pensando en mi amor, en la única persona que había llenado de sentido mi vida, Remus.

Lily y James buscaban a Sirius por el bosque que había cerca de su casa preocupados, les habían dicho que la noche anterior no llego a su casa y algunas personas lo habían visto salir hacia el bosque, le llamaron a gritos pero nadie respondió, siguieron buscando con afán, deseando de que no estuviera allí, en la intemperie.

-¡James, mira!- Lily señalo un montículo negro que se alzaba en el centro del claro –¿Crees que es el?

Los dos se aproximaron corriendo, deseando de que fuera un perro de verdad o un tronco cubierto de musgo, al llegar allí James soltó un par de maldiciones y Lily cayo de rodillas desconsolada.

-No, el también no, por favor…

-¡Mierda Canuto! ¡Despierta, abre los ojos!

De repente el enorme perro se trasformo en un hombre bastante atractivo de largo pelo negro que abrió los grisáceos ojos que no parecían enfocar a las dos personas que le miraban preocupados.

-Remus, te quiero, no me abandones…

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, y en los brazos de su mejor amigo, expiro su último aliento.


End file.
